Más vale tarde que nunca
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: "El amor que te tengo parece sombra: cuanto más alejado más cuerpo toma." Para mi querida DinamoGirl23.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Adevertencia:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Más vale tarde que nunca**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

El agua jabonosa la hizo querer apartar las manos en cuanto entró en contacto con su piel herida, escociéndosela; sin embargo, a estas alturas, ella se había llegado acostumbrar tanto al molesto ramalazo producido por esa acción, que se obligó a aguantar las lágrimas inoportunas que amenazaron con anegar su mirada verdusca y resopló mientras procuraba dirigir su atención a cualquiera de los asuntos _sin importancia_ que le sumergieron la vida en un mar de futilidad desde el día de su partida.

La verdad, era que se le hacía estúpido sollozar por el malestar que unas insignificantes laceraciones en sus manos -resultado de la continua exposición al detergente industrial utilizado en su trabajo- le causaba. Llorar por eso era el equivalente a rebajar su dolor a niveles mundanos. Sus muertos –aquellos que había perdido durante la guerra civil- no se lo merecían y la ausencia -casi perenne- de ese ser que tanto amaba, quizá, jamás le perdonaría tal ofensa.

Sencillamente, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Como era de esperarse, luego de un momento la carne le dejó de punzar, acusando un atisbo de precaria inmunización al dolor. Entonces, Sakura Haruno se recargó contra la batea y empezó a restregar, no sin cierta delicadeza, las prendas de algodón. Según su horario de tareas, hoy era el día de la colada y -a pesar de estar reducida por el cansancio de la semana- siguiendo la costumbre, inició su labor con la ropa de la pequeña Sarada.

Suspiró, atontada por la melodía que llegaba a sus oídos con la suficiente fuerza como para envolver la trastienda en las suaves notas del intérprete y brindarle un efímero, pero aun así, regocijante instante de paz. Realmente, le gustaba mucho la voz de ese cantante; él lograba enajenarla de sus múltiples agobios por unos cuantos segundos. Mientras lo escuchaba, de la mente de Sakura desaparecían los meses de renta que le debía a la señora Shijimi; los medicamentos que tenía, pero aún no conseguía comprarle a Sarada; y ni hablar del abastecimiento de la alacena, porque con la abultada cuenta que todavía no le cancelaba al señor de la tienda de abarrotes, esa era la tarea que tenía más difícil cumplir.

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Dado que ella era una mujer metódica, todas las mañanas al levantarse, sintonizaba la emisora que transmitía el programa donde se publicitaban los temas del músico. Por eso, antes de que el locutor lo anunciara siquiera, Sakura adivinó que debían ser cerca de las seis con diez minutos de la mañana.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que tenía razón:

— _A las seis de la mañana con once minutos_ —intervino el locutor con una inflexión engoladamente alegre—. _Retomamos nuestro espacio musical. Disfruten de este tema…_

Y de forma automática, ella empezó a tararear la siguiente canción, perdiéndose nuevamente en la romántica historia que aquella idílica voz le ofrecía. Muchas veces había imaginado que su historia de amor con él terminaba como en una de esas baladas. Lo creyó durante demasiado tiempo; hasta que su abandono tomó ribetes de irreversibilidad y ella no tuvo más opción que hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería.

Se mordió los labios.

A pesar de que había llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho, esa, todavía, era una herida abierta.

Reflexionó en la lista de los quehaceres del día, como una forma de distraer a sus pensamientos de aquel mal recuerdo, pero su memoria, traidoramente, empezó a trabajar en reversa; entonces, pudo divisar sus recuerdos hacerse corpóreos al tiempo que la carne se le ponía de gallina: su hija dormía en su regazo y ella estaba tan destrozada; de la única forma que podría estarlo una persona que aún no se atreve a cerrarle la puerta al deplorable mundo de las tribulaciones amorosas.

Nueve meses atrás, cuando Sarada cumplió su primer año, ilusamente Sakura había creído que ese hecho transcendental provocaría que él se apareciera de un momento a otro, ofreciendo disculpas que ella aceptaría sin dudar y cargado de regalos para las dos mujeres de su vida; cosa que nunca sucedió. Esa noche, al dejar a la pequeña en su cuna, con toda la carga que eso implicaba, Sakura tuvo la ineludible certeza de que se habían quedado completamente solas.

— _Seis con veintidós minutos de la mañana, continuamos con la mejor música…_

Pero ella ya no prestaba atención a la radio.

Los ojos se le habían cristalizados y tuvo que tomar una honda bocanada de aire para que el nudo de su garganta se destrabara. Frunció el ceño, acongojada; con el dorso de la mano fría retuvo las lágrimas antes de que abandonaran sus orbes.

Procuró desandar el derrotero tomado por sus pensamientos.

Más calmada, Sakura exhaló un nuevo suspiro apesadumbrado y cerrando la canilla de la batea, procedió a enjuagar la ropa limpia. Cuando el conductor del programa radial anunció otra canción ya daban las seis con treinta y un minutos de la mañana; el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los resquicios mal tapados de las ventanas rotas, pero aun así, Sarada no había dado señales de estar despierta.

La joven mujer se disponía a tender las primeras prendas en la cuerda del minúsculo patio del apartamento, en el que llevaba viviendo los últimos dos años, cuando el sonido intempestivo del teléfono resonó en sus oídos, interrumpiendo en un repiqueteo seco el coro de la canción que hacía eco en su mente; Sakura no se inmutó.

Sin ella proponérselo, su cerebro contabilizó el tiempo y sacó a colación los sucesos: vivía en esa casa desde hace dos años, tres meses y cinco días. Casi desde que en Konoha se firmara aquel absurdo _Tratado de Paz_ entre los bandos enemigos, que solo había servido para enardecer aún más a los insurrectos que luchaban por una aceptable democratización del poder; así como una justa repartición de las riquezas. Los mismos que al verse traicionados por sus líderes, desertaron de las tropas y formaron su propio ejército para seguir la pugna, enarbolando los ideales de igualdad social y repudio a la corrupción.

 _Revolución_ , como él, febrilmente, solía llamar al proceso de cambio que planeaba instaurar en el país.

Otro trinar del aparato hizo que esta vez Sakura sí se sobresaltara y olvidara por un momento su preocupación previa. Hace unos minutos había estado pensando que en uno de esos ejércitos debía estar él, azuzando a los hombres bajo su cargo para que no se rindieran en una lucha que –ella sabía- tenían más que perdida. Después de todo, Konoha estaba aún más sumida en la pobreza de lo que llegó a estar antes de que se iniciara esa cruenta guerra.

Ella hizo el tobo a un lado y se secó las manos con el delantal. Caminó, parsimoniosa, los pasos que la separaban de la diminuta sala mientras se preguntaba quién podría estar llamando tan temprano. Cualquier persona que respetara las buenas maneras sabría que no debería llamar a una casa antes de las siete de la mañana. Antes de atender el insistente llamado, Sakura se desvió hacia la cuna donde una adormilada Sarada empezaba a desperezarse. Cuando la pequeña abrió sus rasgados y negros ojos –idénticos a los de su padre- la mujer sintió que el peso de todas sus cargas se desvanecía, dejando en su lugar una formidable ingravidez. Le sonrió, arrobada por esa imagen; la niña arrugó la nariz, llevándose ambas manitas al rostro. Durante un tiempo que no computó, Sakura se sumió en un sopor que solo le producía admirar los gráciles gestos de su hija; sin embargo, el aparato telefónico volvió a repicar, urgiendo a la dueña e interrumpiendo el mejor momento de su día. Masculló una retahíla de palabras obscenas y retomó su camino original. Ya frente al teléfono, Sakura sopesó la idea de contestar, pues temió que se tratara de la casera con otra sarta de insultos por no pagar, nuevamente, el alquiler de la vivienda.

 _Tiene que ser ella_ , pensó, dándose la vuelta con un gesto agrio en los labios; dispuesta a no atender la llamada. Desde que ella y Sarada ocuparan solas el departamento, ya nadie llamaba. Ino, su mejor amiga, había emigrado de Konoha –junto con otros tantos de sus conocidos- mucho antes de que se pusiera fin al conflicto bélico y el resto de las personas que solían llamar, –exceptuando Naruto que seguía llamando y yendo a visitarla de vez en cuando- lo hacían para hablar con él.

 _Él._

No existía ni la remota posibilidad de que fuera su esposo, pero cuando la efigie de aquel, perfectamente, cincelado rostro tomó forma en los pensamientos de Sakura, la mujer sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho que la dejó sin aire. Precipitada y con las manos trémulas, ella se lanzó al teléfono y cuando descolgó se llevó el auricular al oído, expectante.

—¿Sí…? ¿Diga?

Aunque había intentado conferir a su voz un tono neutro, como el que solía usar cuando fungía como enfermera; de su boca no salió más que ese murmullo endeble; heraldo de su histeria interna.

Ansiosa, Sakura aguardó unos segundos por la contestación, pero no recibió más que un rotundo silencio. La respiración, de repente errática, comenzó acompasarse al tiempo que en su fuero interno se reprendía por haber sido tan pardilla; por haber caído –una y otra vez- en las trampas que sin tregua seguía jugándole su mente; siempre mal influenciada por su patético y enamorado corazón.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

No había terminado de formular ese pensamiento cuando un bufido al otro lado del hilo telefónico, le heló la sangre. Sacudió la cabeza para relegar la incipiente y retorcida ilusión de su sistema nervioso, mas, una voz fría y de sobra conocida, por fin contestó:

—¿Sakura? —La mención le llegó de lejos, como si fuera del más allá, pero pudo identificarla sin necesidad de esfuerzo—. No cuelgues, por favor.

Silencio.

No pudo hacer más nada que quedarse callada. Su cerebro había entrado en shock, procurando encausar por un rumbo coherente lo que estaba pasando. El ruego en su voz; su sola voz.

No podía creerlo.

—¿Sakura, sigues ahí?

Ella asintió como si él pudiera verla, pero, en realidad, no lo había hecho para responder a su pregunta, sino para confirmar que no podía ser alguien distinto. Nadie tenía ese tono ronco y lograba proferir una voz tan gutural como la de él.

—¿Sakura…?

—Sí —reaccionó al fin, interrumpiéndolo; la voz rota y el corazón golpeándole las costillas—. Sigo. —Tragó saliva y, aunque le resultó terriblemente doloroso, enseguida añadió—. Sigo aquí… Sasuke.

La última palabra le quemó los labios.

 _Sasuke._

Su pecho se contrajo, provocándole una desazón obscena cuando se escuchó voceando ese nombre. Sakura pegó la espalda a la pared en busca de apoyo; pues, en cuestión de segundos, sus rodillas habían perdido las intenciones de seguir soportando su peso.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él con una voz que a Sakura se le antojó extraña; más distante de lo usual—. ¿Cómo está Sarada? —Las palabras de Sasuke se entreveraron con las del presentador de la emisora:

— _Cuando son las seis de la mañana con cuarenta y tres minutos, vamos a seguir disfrutando de los mejores éxitos musicales…_

No pudo aguantarlo más. De forma casi involuntaria, Sakura se encorvó, deslizando el torso por la pared hasta caer de cuclillas al piso. Y todas y cada una de las palabras que había ensayado decirle cuando por fin se le presentará la oportunidad, desaparecieron de su mente, como si un Tsunami los hubiera arrastrado lejos. Los reproches, los insultos; todo se había ido. Sakura gimió agobiada al ver a Sarada intentando sostenerse de la baranda de la cuna; su hija era quien había tenido que pagar los platos rotos de todo cuanto había salido mal entre ellos. El resquemor por su abandono empezó a bullirle por las venas, emponzoñando su sangre y justo cuando Sakura creyó que había recuperado la compostura y que ahora sí podría espetarle con severidad, Sasuke volvió a hablar; parco, flemático:

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

—¿Qué se supone que diga? —siseó ella en un hilo de voz escasamente audible; los sentimientos desordenados.

—Te pregunté por Sarada ¿Cómo está ella?

Los ojos de Sakura, que contenían las lágrimas a duras penas, repasaron el rostro mohíno de su hija. Contestó sin cavilar mucho al respecto:

—Como podría estarlo cualquier niña que se cría sin su padre.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y ella se sintió culpable por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Para Sakura nunca fue un secreto la historia de Sasuke; sabía de corrido cuánto le había pesado haberse criado sin sus padres; sin nada más que la distorsionada figura paterna, representada por un escurridizo hermano mayor.

—No quise…

—Me lo merezco, Sakura —convino el hombre; ella se estremeció cuando percibió esa forma tan singular con la que él pronunció su nombre: se sentía raro—. No he sido el mejor padre del mundo; tampoco he actuado como un buen esposo.

Y como por arte de magia esa última palabra trajo a su mente un mar de recuerdos: Sakura se vio a sí misma, tres años atrás, contrayendo nupcias en una prefectura de poca monta de Suna. Se estaba casando sin el consentimiento de sus padres y sin más testigos que Naruto, Sai e Ino; ésta última le había implorado que no cometiera ese error, advirtiéndole –con la razón que solo le concedería el tiempo- que Sasuke acabaría por destruirle la vida.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —inquirió ella, ansiando comprender qué pudo impelerlo a dar señales de vida a estas alturas—. ¿Por qué llamas?

—Quería hablar contigo, Sakura. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de… —Dejó la frase en el aire y en el ínterin un crudo silencio pasó a ocuparlo todo; Sakura sintió un violento frió calarle hasta el último hueso—. Te he extrañado mucho; a ambas.

En réplica, sus pulmones expulsaron un sonoro suspiro y ella solo notó que tenía las mejillas encendidas, cuando sintió una ola de calor recorrerle la cara. ¿Qué era ese poder sobrehumano que Sasuke Uchiha ejercería sobre ella? ¿Cómo era posible que una alusión tan simple lograra hacer estragos con su cordura?

Un acuciante miedo empezó a palpitar en su pecho.

Durante lo que iba de su ausencia, Sakura siempre había deseado que Sasuke la llamara; siquiera para verificar que estaba bien, pero saberlo un insurgente que debía estar huyendo a cada segundo; inconscientemente, la hacía justificar el que nunca lo hubiera hecho. En su condición de fugitivo, él no tenía nada fácil acceder a un teléfono; además, hasta hace poco –cuando las autoridades finalmente se convencieron de que ella le importaba a Sasuke menos que nada— la línea de habitación había estado intervenida.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber, mostrando por primera vez algo de interés por su ventura—. ¿De dónde me estás llamando, Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?

Una sigilosa y nada convencional risa fue la inicial respuesta.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?

—No te entiendo.

—Es insólito que ni con todo lo que te he hecho dejas de preocuparte por mí.

Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar expulsar un bufido cuando cayó en la cuenta. Acto seguido, dirigió la mirada hacia la cuna que ocupaba un rincón de la estancia; desde ahí, Sarada la observaba sin perder detalle de cuánto hacía. Le dedicó una media sonrisa a la niña, que respondió alzando los brazos hacía ella, dando pequeños botes sobre la esterilla. La mujer cerró los ojos y con los dedos comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el álgido de la oxidada baldosa; la textura rasposa avivó la punción de la carne viva. Al otro lado del hilo telefónico, un laconismo atronador volvió a producirle un escalofrío. En su abrumado estado, Sakura desechó la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviera preso; fuera donde fuera que él se encontrara en ese momento, carecía del caos habitual de las comisarias del estado.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó él tras una larga pausa; y otra vez Sakura sintió que a la voz de Sasuke le faltaba o le sobraba algo—. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme?

—No.

Él calló.

La respuesta de la mujer había sido irreflexiva, pero lo cierto era que ella no quería perdonarlo aún. Si Sasuke aspiraba expiar sus culpas con una escueta e impersonal llamada telefónica, Sakura no lo dejaría.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke. Todavía me duele.

Nuevamente, ese maldito y turbador silencio le removió las entrañas. Sakura odiaba esas pausas, porque temía que en cualquier momento la voz de Sasuke dejara de emitirse por el auricular. Trató de ser fuerte; de no flaquear.

—Lo sé —dijo, resignado—. Pero en serio necesito que me perdones.

Su voz se iba apagando de a poco; fue entonces que ella comprendió que si él no obtenía una respuesta positiva, terminaría colgando y ella perdería la posibilidad más real que jamás había tenido de hacerlo volver. Abrió la boca horrorizada y aunque lo intentó, no pudo articular ni media palabra; tampoco levantarse del suelo. Por el bien de su sanidad mental, Sasuke volvió a hablarle.

—Cometí muchos errores. Y estoy consciente de que esta no es la manera correcta de subsanar todo el mal que te hecho. Pero… no podría seguir sin tu perdón. Donde estoy ahora, Sakura, nada se siente bien; hace mucho que nada me hacía feliz y este vacío…

—Sé exactamente cómo te sientes —refirió ella cuando consiguió hacer a un lado el sentimiento de oprobio y apaciguar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. No toleraba la angustia que lastraba la inflexión de Sasuke—. Me he sentido así desde el día que te fuiste; se llama tocar fondo.

Y para cuando terminó de decirlo, las lágrimas ya habían sorteado cualquier obstáculo, anegando su mirada jade; mancillando su grácil semblante. A Sakura ya no le importaba que hubiese tenido que partirse el lomo los pasados dos años, trabajando de camarera en una cafetería cuando no pudo seguir desempeñándose como enfermera, porque todos los hospitales públicos de Konoha habían sido clausurados. Haber renunciado a sus estudios de medicina, por no contar con los recursos económicos para costear la carrera en ninguna de las universidades que había privatizado el estado, tampoco parecía tener relevancia ahora. Ella se había convertido en una pobre mujer, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sacar a su hija adelante y aunque durante mucho tiempo lo culpó a él de su actual pusilanimidad, ya no lo hacía más.

—Perdóname —insistió Sasuke con tono quedo—. Por favor.

La joven no contestó de inmediato; la voz, simplemente, no conseguía salir de su garganta. Luego de unos segundos interminables, él volvió a tomar el derecho de palabra.

—¿Le darías un beso a Sarada por mí, al menos? —La derrota timbraba su petición—. Dile que siempre la amé.

—Puedes dárselo tú. Naruto dice que ya no te persiguen. —Ella no sabía que tanto podría el rubio cumplir con esa promesa, pero no reparó en ello; solo quería persuadirlo de volver—: Él logró conseguirte un indulto.

—Me temo que eso ya no depende de mí. —Su voz se fue alejando—. Solo quería que me perdonaras. ¿Algún día podrás hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, Sasuke —rio ella, sucumbiendo al tono esperanzado que él acababa de emplear. Agitó la cabeza con amargura, convenciéndose de que había llegado a un punto sin retorno: no existía en la vida nada que Sasuke le hiciera que ella no consiguiera dispensarle—. Claro que te perdono.

Al terminar de decir eso, una extraña, pero agradable brisa, la envolvió entera, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Esa sensación era lo más parecido a la paz que había experimentado en años.

—Gracias. —Escuchó que le decía y, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, su voz se fue desdibujando; los trazos de su tono perdieron las formas.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó ella, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un mutismo escalofriante, sucedido por el pitido característico del fin de una llamada telefónica.

— _A las seis de la mañana y cincuenta y siete minutos, despedidnos nuestro programa del día con este maravilloso tema. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

—¡Sasuke!

Sakura no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo así: tirada en el piso, llorando a moco suelto con el auricular del teléfono pegado a la oreja. Esa no era la primera vez que ella y Sasuke tenía una ruptura dolorosa; una despedida que parecía no tener vuelta de hoja, pero a diferencia de todas las demás, en esta oportunidad, Sakura sintió que en verdad no se volverían a ver; era como si ya ni siquiera compartieran el mismo plano.

Un estridente sollozo delató su angustia; ese caos mental que solo una mujer de su entereza sería capaz de soportar. Él ni siquiera había querido decirle dónde estaba ¿Cómo se suponía entonces que ella iba a encontrarlo? ¿Cómo haría para poder ayudarlo? Porque a pesar de la calma inusitada que había signado su conversación, ella estaba convencida de que Sasuke se había metido en problemas. Hipó y su cuerpo dio otra sacudida, delatando un insustancial conato de fortaleza. Ella ya no tenía más fuerzas; o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que el llanto de la pequeña Sarada resonó en la estancia. Como un acto reflejo, Sakura levantó el rostro hinchado y secándose las lágrimas con torpeza se levantó del suelo, yendo auxiliar a su hija, que seguía gimoteando en la cuna.

Cuando Sakura la sostuvo en sus brazos, sintió como el mundo volvía a cobrar sentido. Sarada era lo único que siempre había necesitado para seguir adelante, se convenció al tiempo que el golpe seco de unos nudillos contra la roída madera de la puerta la ponía alerta. Y aunque no hubiera querido, su corazón le aseguró a su cabeza que cuando corriera la puerta lo primero que verían sus ojos sería la estampada figura de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Naruto —musitó sin poder esconder la decepción de su tono.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —saludó él; su radiante sonrisa ausente—. Disculpa que me aparezca en tu casa tan temprano, pero es que… Necesito hablar contigo.

El joven se sacó el sombrero azul que complementaba su uniforme de teniente de las huestes de Konoha y, apoyándolo sobre sus costillas, lo puso bajo su brazo. Sakura no lo inspeccionó, por eso pasó por alto que a pesar de ser temprano, él venía tan sudado como si hubiese corrido una maratón a pleno medio día. Naruto dio un par de pasos al frente, reparando en la apariencia desmejorada que presentaba su amiga. La pequeña Sarada, que hasta hace unos instantes había estado berrinchando, bosquejo una pueril sonrisa cuando vio al visitante. Luego del incómodo silencio, la mujer no pudo más que boquear; sabía que Naruto solo venía a corroborar sus dudas.

—¿Es Sasuke, verdad? —Las lágrimas no acudieron al llamado, pero su voz estaba quebrada; también su corazón—. Debí saber que estaba llamándome desde la cárcel. Tienes que ayudarlo, Naruto. A mí no quiere oírme.

El interpelado escudriñó a la mujer como si se tratara de un fenómeno de tres cabezas.

—¿Has hablado con Sasuke? —suspiró; quiso preguntar cuándo había sucedido y qué era lo que él le había dicho, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Sí. Estuvo al teléfono hasta hace unos minutos, pero no quiso decirme que lo habían atrapado. —Sakura escuchó las palabras que salieron de su boca y una voz interna le dijo que se estaba engañando a sí misma. Miró a Naruto a la cara y notó las bolsas hinchadas bajo sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó intentando alcanzar la cartera del perchero.

Naruto pestañeó repetidas veces.

—¿Hace unos minutos, dices?

Sakura cogió también una bufanda y asintió.

—Hablamos durante un rato.

—¿Hace cuánto que te llamó? —preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza y cuando ella le dijo que no hacían más de cuarenta minutos, él desencajó la mandíbula. Finalmente, objeto—: Eso es imposible, Sakura.

—¿Por qué? —Siguió haciéndose la desentendida, recordando la conversación a detalle; aquella voz en su cabeza le reiteró lo inútil de su ardid—. Sasuke llamó a las seis con veintidós —Miró el reloj de su muñeca y apostilló—: Colgó hace diecinueve minutos.

—Eso es imposible.

Ante su insistencia, Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Realmente creía que nada de eso tenía importancia. En lugar de estar preguntándole sandeces, lo que Naruto debería estar haciendo es llevarla hasta donde tenían a Sasuke. Ella era su esposa y tenía todo el derecho. Él notó su gesto molesto y con una voz desacostumbradamente álgida, explicó:

—Sakura, a las cuatro y cincuenta de la mañana de hoy, un grupo de rebeldes atacó la base militar de Konoha, buscando hacerse del control del regimiento. Sasuke era el líder. —Naruto hizo una pausa para escrutar la reacción de Sakura; ella lo observaba imperturbable—. Hubo muchas bajas… —Su voz había perdido la seguridad; a fin de cuentas, y aunque estuviesen en bandos distintos, se trataba de su mejor amigo—. Sasuke… Sakura…

Ella lo comprendió todo: lo extraño de su voz, lo distante; los atronadores silencios; su desesperanza. Todo.

Sin necesidad, Naruto completó:

—Él falleció por una herida de bala a las cinco y cuarenta y nueve de la mañana. —Naruto ahogó la voz—. ¿Ves por qué no pudo haberte llamado a la hora que dices que lo hizo?

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, derramando apenas una única y solitaria lágrima.

 _Gracias, Sakura._

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Y es así como me gano el odio de mi querida Nee-chan. Oh, Noe, yo en serio espero que, a pesar de lo malo, te haya gustado tan siquiera un poco. Sabes que te lo dedico con todo el corazón y aunque sé que esto está muy lejos de tus deseos y -así no me creas- también de los míos, es lo que salió. Siento que todavía estoy en deuda contigo, porque esto aún no comprueba lo mucho que amo a esta pareja, pero era una historia que he querido escribir desde que leí 'Llaman al teléfono, Delia' de Julio Cortázar; de quien, por cierto, me inspiré. En fin, estaré al pendiente de las críticas.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
